Love Is Blind
by twirltheflag
Summary: Adriana; the last remaining heir to the County Paris. In order to get her birth right back, she makes an agreement with the Capulets. The difficulty; she must civil to Francisco, a man she will never trust after what he did. Rated for language and humor.
1. Chapter 1

Info and Part 1

Name: Countess Adriana Iris Silvia d' Paris

Age: 20

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Waste length, black, bangs to cheek bones.

Eyes: Gray blue

Skin: Fair and pale

Personality: Tough, tomboyish, sarcastic, confident, bitter, merciless, doesn't take crap from anyone but is still vulnerable; she just tries to hide it, actually cares about people.

Background: Daughter to the County Paris. Spent her childhood around the Capulets. Has a history with Francisco but that will come later. House of Capulet fell when she was 6. Entire family was killed but she was saved by Tybalt and his savior. Has been living with Tybalt ever since.

And now we begin…

…

I was up well before sunrise.

I cooked some food for myself and Tybalt.

The smell woke him up and he groggily entered the kitchen.

"Good Morrow, slug-a-bed."

"Hm."

He looked out the window at the sky that threatened rain later in the day.

"Today's the day."

'I know.'

He didn't know about my little plan that I was going to put into affect that night.

…

I waited in the shadows of the auditorium until the Capulet group left.

Then, I snuck out and slipped through the secret passage.

I found my way into the Capulet groups haven.

I entered the dinning area and pulled out a chair, sitting down and propping my feet up onto the table.

'And now, I wait.'

…

It was well past midnight before the group returned.

"Get Lady Juliet up to bed, Cordilia."

"Yes Conrad. Give me a hand, Antonio."

In the darkness, I saw a tall female figure and a small boyish figure carry another female figure up some stairs. 3 male figures entered the dinning area. Suddenly, the biggest one made the others stop.

All 3 froze.

I heard a sword being drawn.

I shook my head at them.

"Don't even think about it, Curio. You've never been able to beat me."

Silence cut through the room.

I struck a match and lit a candle in front of me, revealing my face to the old man, the cyclospe and the man I've been at odds with since the age of 6.

The old man and one-eye looked at me, distrusting. The old man drew his sword to join Curio.

"Name yourself, imposter!"

I smirked.

"Well, your old age must be catching up with you, Conrad. I'd think it be pretty hard to forget me."

The look on their faces didn't change, telling me that all the hints I was dropping weren't helping any.

Then, I heard a low chuckle.

I looked to the blond man's smirking face.

"Adriana."

I popped my eyebrows at him, surprised.

"Men are men; the best sometimes forget. And yet, you, not anywhere near the best, remember."

"A man never forgets his 1st conquest."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Give thy thoughts no tongue."

Conrad decided to step in before we killed each other.

"Grow up, both of you."

He turned to me.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you're alive, Adriana, but you've caught us at a bad time. Lady Juliet has had long night and needs her rest."

I smirked, knowing what he was hiding.

"So, little princess fainted from the news. Why am I not shocked?"

Curio got angry and said, "You will not speak ill of Lady Juliet."

I started laughing and said, "I am agog, I am aghast! Is Curio in love at last?"

Conrad slammed his fist on the table and said, "Enough! Keep your voice down; you'll wake the lady. And, no more of these games. Adriana, you're obvilously here for a reason; but what I'm wondering is why your father didn't come to represent your family."

"Father is dead and has been so for 14 years. Everyone except for me and a very good friend died on the same night that the House of Capulet, supposedly, fell."

They were silent for a moment. Then Conrad said, "I'm very sorry, my dear. They were killed by the orders of Montaque?"

I nodded.

Francsico scoffed and asked, "Why would the Prince kill the Capulets and the Parises? The two families had many disagreements."

I looked at him, cynically, and said, "The disagreements between the two families didn't go beyond the Palace Court Room; as far as the public was concerned, the Parises were just as determined to keep the Capulets on the throne as much as you all are determined to get them back on the throne. Montaque couldn't risk any loose ends so he made sure that they didn't exist. Thus, my family was killed and our titles were ripped away."

Conrad stopped me and said, "I still don't see how that explains why you're here."

I smirked and the old man and said, "Well, it's quiet simple; I'm here to make bargain."

"A bargain?"

"Of course. You see, we both need and/or want many things. You want Little Princess back on the throne. I want my birth right back. The fact is, we can help one another reach our goals."

Francisco chuckled and said, "The day that we trust the Parises with a promise is the day the all that is holy goes to waste."

I answered with my own chuckled and said, "Your goal is to over throw the Prince and revive a massacred family. You're living in a world of people who live in fear or desperation. People will do anything just to live another day, let alone to, possibly, get higher up on the social ladder. Turning in any information about roques, such as you all, would warrant and incredible prize."

I stood from my stool and looked each of them straight in the eye and said, "The point I'm trying to make is that you can't afford to not trust me nor can you afford passing up what I have to offer."

Conrad narrowed his eyes and asked, "And what do you have to offer?"

I smirked, knowing that peaking his interest was a sure fire way of getting what I wanted. "Information. As you all must know by now, my family had many criminal dealings and plenty of experience in the criminal under world. The result is that we have spies. Many spies. Spies within the walls of the castle at this very moment. They know the Princes movements. They know his battle plans. This information could be the key to his down fall. Not to mention all the supplies I can purchase from the black market."

"And just what do you want for this information and supplies? Money?"

"Pointless. What I want is just a simple promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"You see, we share a somewhat similar goal, me and the Little Princess; we want our birth rights back. She wants her throne and I want my title. Unfortunately, for me, getting what I want is not as easy as killing the person currently with my title; the only way that I can ever be restored the name of County Paris is if I'm appointed to that title by the leader of Neo Verona. Now, the Prince isn't going to give it to me; after all, he wants me dead just as much as he wants Little Princess dead. However, if I were to help and the Little Princess back to the throne, she would have the power of the Prince and would be in my debt. In other words, I'll help the Little Princess to the throne if she promises that I can have my birth right back when she's in charge."

Silence cut through the air.

Then, Francisco, decided to be bold and said, "If you think we are going to let the black, untrustworthy blood of the Parises back in that seat-"

"Oh, did I mention that I, also, promise to keep the relationship between the House of Capulet and the House of Paris 'ere peaceful from this day forth."

I tilted my head to smirk at Francisco's upside down figure. "I'm, even, willing to sign it in my 'black blood' if it pleases you."

Even though he was upside down, I could tell, he was scowling and it warmed my heart.

I tilted my head back up and looked at Conrad, waiting for his answer.

Conrad sighed and said, "I admit, Adriana, your offer is incredibly attractive."

"…But?"

"… But, I'm afraid, I cannot speak for the lady Juliet; only she can agree to return you to your birth right, as you have said. If want an answer, you're going to have to ask her. Come back in a few days and you will get your answer."

It wasn't what I wanted to hear, but what could I do?

I sighed and stood up. "I've waited 14-years. I suppose I can wait until a few more days… but see to it that we don't tarry. Neither the lady nor I can afford to."

I tucked my hair back into my cloak and pulled my hood over my head and walked out of the hideout without saying goodbye.

I started to walk back to my hideout.

~Meanwhile~

Conrad watched Adriana go off and watched for a moment longer after she left.

"Follow her."

Without a moment of haste, Curio and Francisco followed suit without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I ran through the dark allies of Neo Verona.

I swam through the canals and jumped from roofs.

No matter what I did, those stubborn men still kept up with me, attempting, and failing, to follow me in secret.

Finally, I came to a bridge over one of the canals and stopped, annoyed by their presence.

"So, the old man's become extremely paranoid, hasn't he's boy?"

I turned around and waited until they revealed themselves.

Curio got bold and said, "There's no trust, no faith, no honesty in men; all perjured, all forsworn, all naught, all dissemblers."

I rolled my eyes at them and said, "I don't see how that applies to me; I'm a woman, thank god."

Francisco chuckled. "Still as proud of your sex as ever."

I ignored him and leaned against the side of the bridge.

Silence fell over the air.

I closed my eyes and basked in the foggy moonlight that I was born in. A light breeze came and made my heavy hair dance.

Curio interrupted my time of peace and said, "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"On contraire, I change with the wind."

The silence fell again.

It had been a while since Curio and I had talked like this. I kinda missed it.

Francisco, quietly, laughed and asked, "Should I leave you two to catch up?"

We both shot him cold glares.

I returned to admiring the moonlight.

"How sweet the moonlight sleeps upon this bank.  
>Here will we sit, and let the sounds of music<br>Creep in our ears; soft stillness, and the night  
>Become the touches of sweet harmony."<p>

Francisco spoke up. "What is it about that light that moves you so, daughter of the moon?"

I glared at him again and said, "Something that a man of the sun would never understand."

He laughed.

I turned away and said, "Go mock the midnight bell."

I brought my hood back up and started marching away when Curio said, "Wait!"

"Whatever for?"

"We have not seen you in 14 years. The least you could, at least, give us some answers."

"Ask away but answers may elude you."

I sat on the bridge ledge.

"You said that a friend of yours and his guardian saved you from the slaughter. Are these friends of yours friends of ours?"

"We've lost touch with the guardian but, as far as I'm concerned, any friend of mine is a friend of yours."

"How can we find him?"

"That's not for me to say."

"What does he look like?"

"That's not for me to say."

"Well, what's his name?"

"That's not for me to say."

"Is there anything for you to say?"

"Of course; just not about this friend we share."

"And why is that?"

"I cannot speak for the man, for I know not what he plans. All I can say is that when you are meant to know the answers to these questions, then you will know. Any other questions?"

Curio, clearly wasn't happy with my answers, but what else could he do?

"Not for the moment."

"Then, gentlemen, I do bid you goodnight."

I didn't make a move to leave; I wanted to make sure that they didn't try following me.

Curio turned on his heel and started walking away, seething.

Francisco didn't make a move; he just stood there, watching me with facial mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Francisco? Let's leave this riddling nymph."

"… You go on ahead, Curio… I want to talk with Adriana alone."

I popped my eyebrow at him while Curio said, "I hope you have better luck than I did."

As Curio walked away, Francisco, quietly, said, "I'm sure I will."

Once Curio was gone, I let myself chuckle.

"Care to share the joke?"

"The joke is that we're here… Alone… over a canal… under the moon… Why do I feel like we've done this before?" I asked, sarcastically.

Francisco let his own chuckle out. "You could always hold a grudge."

"Oh, contraire, Francisco; I don't hold grudges. I just don't forget things easily."

He smirked at the answer.

I leaned against the bridge, looking out over the water and refusing to make eye contact. "So, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Your friend."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Did I not just say that I cannot answer for him?"

"But you can answer to your opinions of him."

"Such as?"

"Is he kind?"

"In his own way."

"Is he cunning?"

"Very."

"Strong?"

"Unquestionably."

"… Handsome."

I was a little confused at what looks had to do with anything but I still answered; "I suppose."

"And how does he treat you?"

Even more confusion.

"He saved my life; how do you think he treats me?"

"I mean what does he do for you? Does he help you? Does he fight for you? Does he care for you?"

Suddenly, I felt Francisco press his chest against my back, perching his hands on the bridge and trapping me between his arms.

He whispered into my ear, "Does he warm your bed?"

The fire of fury flamed in my heart and mind.

I brought my elbow back, shoving it into his chest and pushing him away.

I turned to him and glared.

"Unlike you, dear Francisco, I have my pride and it alone will warm my bed until I say otherwise."

He scoffed and said, "A fancy way of saying you're lonely."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Unlike you, I do not thrive off of the love of a partner. I can stand on my own two feet and I'm proud of it. I bid you goodnight, sir."

I started marching away when he said, "Thou art unfit for any place but hell."

I froze.

I turned back to him, drawing my sword. "Go, prick thy, and over-red they fear, thou lily-liver'd boy."

He smirked and drew his own sword.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

We ran at each other.

Our swords clashed and we held the other.

"I certainly hope you've improved your fighting skills after all these years."

I turned under my arm and pressed Francisco sword to the side and down. "Me?"

I turned spun right, aiming to wedge my sword in Francisco's neck. He blocked. "I was at the top of Conrad's class. You were the one who was in dire need of practice."

He pushed my sword back down, forcing me to turn the opposite way and bring my sword around and knock away his blow, which was aiming for my legs.

I circle his sword away and made a swipe from his head, but head ducked.

He made a swipe for my stomach, forcing me to jump back.

I twirled my sword in a figure-8 formation, trying to distract him, before I bore down on his head.

We held each other, each struggling to push the other down.

Suddenly, his free arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer while he pushed my sword to the side and down.

There was no space between our torsos and he enjoyed it.

He smirked down at me, purring, "You've become very well endowed over the years."

I sneered at him and circle my leg up, slamming it right into his side and forcing him to release me.

I threw myself into a spinning kick and kicked his sword right out of his hand before planting my feet, firmly, on the ground and holding my blade to his neck.

I smirked up at him, basking in the triumph. "How has that young girl survived all these years with you as one of her body guards? I'll never know."

Anger blossomed over his face, making my smirk brighter.

He grasped my wrist and, harshly, twisted my arm behind my back, forcing my blade to fall from my limp fingers.

As I struggled against him, Francisco kicked my blade away.

Then, he grabbed my free wrist, halting my struggling before he whispered into my ear, "You always did get too cocky, too quickly, Adri. It was always your greatest weakness."

Now angered light my heart and my pride over took me.

I dug my heel into his toe and kicked his in the shin before he released my wrist.

I brought my elbow back, striking him on the temple and forcing him to release me.

I spun away and glared at him, waiting for him to recover from my blows.

Once he had done so, I took a wide stance and rise my fists in threats.

Shockingly, he started chuckling, full heartedly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Would it be too much trouble for you to let me in on the joke?"

He, smugly, said, "You are the source of the joke; you know well that you're horrible when it comes to fighting with your bare hands. And, even if you weren't, I don't fight young ladies, no matter how shrewish they may be."

"Hold your tongue! Turn and fight, coward!"

I started swinging my fists at him, randomly and savagely. And he, cool, calm and collect as ever, dodged without a single problem.

Finally, I threw everything I had into an arching left hook.

That's when he decided to end things.

He ducked and pushed himself off the ground, tackling into me and slamming me to the cobblestone.

He pinned my arms above my head and sat right on top of my legs, making it impossible to move them effectively.

I wriggled and thrashed beneath him, struggling against his grip and wait, to no avail.

He chuckled down at me, saying, "14 years and I can still get you into this position."

I glared up at him, snarling, "GET… OFF… ME…"

His smirk widened. "I don't want to."

He started lowered himself onto me, making me struggle harder.

I thrashed my head about, trying to stop him. I was throwing my head around so hard that my hood slipped off and my hair tumbled out.

He was inches away form making contact and I was just glaring up at him, silently telling him to back off.

Suddenly, a gruff voice sliced through the night air; "Keep looking! I'm sure I heard someone yelling!"

We both froze.

I shipped my head to the side and looked towards the city clock.

Midnight.

I snapped my head back to Francisco, in cold, harsh, hissing realization. "The Caribinieri's Midnight Check!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

He leaped off of me and dashed to his sword, swooping it up and sheathing it.

I kipped up to my feet and swooped my sword up as well.

Once I had it sheathed, Francisco said, "Back to the hide out."

I grabbed his forearm, stopping him. "No time. We're to far away. If they don't catch up to us, another division will."

We had no time to think.

Francisco grabbed my hand and we started running.

We ran through the streets and alleyways of Neo Verona, trying to find any hiding place.

And, while we managed to loose one Caribinieri group, we nearly ran into another.

Finally, Francisco tugged me down an alley way on the side of pub.

Imagine our panic when it turned out to be a dead end.

I heard a member of the Caribinieri come closer to the alley way, saying "I'm sure I saw something."

I ripped out of Francisco's grasp and rested my hand on my sword, smirking. "Only one thing left to do.

Footsteps came closer and my gripped tightened until my knuckle were white.

Shadows loomed at the entrance of the alley way.

'Time to draw.'

In that moment, time slowed.

I heard fabric being thrown off.

I started to draw my sword.

Francisco grabbed my hood.

He tore it off.

My hair tumbled back out.

He pulled me back behind him.

He threw me against the wall.

He threw himself on me.

He pinned my shoulder to the wall.

He crashed his lips on top of me.

I snapped my eyes open.

For me, time froze with my body.

I was only, vaqueuly, aware of everything.

Francisco's big hands, wandering and rubbing my body.

His lips against mine, starting to become more sloppy and wet.

And two Caribinieri soldiers, standing at the end of the alley.

They're words echoed in my head; "Oh, it's just a couple disgusting drunks." "Leave 'em be; if they keep that up, they'll end up inside soon enough."

Their fading footsteps stayed with me.

I looked around at the scene.

Francisco's coat, discarded and left on the ground. Both of us with long, mussed-up hair. His shirt, hanging open. His wet and sloppy kisses. His roaming hands.

The Caribinieri was right; we looked like disgusting drunks.

That was what saved us. Francisco had saves us. Had saved me.

That thought disturbed me.

But what disturbed me more; the realization that Francisco wasn't stopping.

He arms had found their way around my waist and held me fast.

His kiss became less sloppy but it was still hungry.

And there I was, hanging, limply, in his arms, letting him have his way, like some fool.

All my anger, all my frustration, all the pain; Everything that this man had caused me filled my eyes as the worst glare I could possibly muster.

I dug my heel into his foot, making him falter.

I kicked him in the shin, making him release me.

I slammed my knee into his stomach, making him bend over.

I slammed my fist into his lower jaw, sending him back wards onto his ass.

I leaped over him and broke into a run.

I tugged my hood back over my head.

I couldn't let him see my tears. I couldn't let anyone see my tears.

'He just had to do that. He just had to take a knife and twist it.'


End file.
